Esboço:Sith
*Império Galáctico |texto = Regra de Dois |divindades = Lado sombrio da Força |lugares = *Templo Sith de Malachor *Santuário Sith, Coruscant *Vale dos Lordes Negros, Moraband **Templo Sith ***Tumba de Darth Bane |artefatos = Holocron Sith |cerimonias = |feriados = |fundação = Pelo menos 6.000 anos antes das Guerras Clônicas, depois da Escuridão dos 100 Anos |planeta = Moraband |fundador = Um Jedi sombrio |colapso = *Cerca de 1.000 anos antes da Invasão de Naboo *4 anos depois da Batalha de Yavin, durante a Batalha de Endor |membros = |era = }} Os Sith, coletivamente chamados de Ordem Sith, eram uma ordem de usuários da Força que se utilizavam do lado sombrio da Força para ganhar poder pela galáxia. Os Sith eram antigos inimigos da Ordem Jedi e lutaram inúmeras guerras contra a Ordem por milhares de anos. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: O Último Padawan, Parte I: Luta'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One'' * *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''As Aventuras de Luke Skywalker, Cavaleiro Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book I: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book II: Shadows and Secrets'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book III: The Shu-Torun War'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book IV: End of Games'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: O Despertar da Força, Parte III'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Parte the First'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Organizações Sith